


Won't you just shut up, know you're my favorite

by guitarshark



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outcomeshipping, Possessive Behavior, Raihan likes to bite, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarshark/pseuds/guitarshark
Summary: Leon lives for the few times a year he gets to battle Raihan. When he loses the Championship, he expects that means he'll lose his rival, too.Raihan disagrees.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 746





	Won't you just shut up, know you're my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I've never written any fiction ever in my life. i just love these two so god damn much.
> 
> title from [Drew Barrymore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcRi3j8sjtU) by SZA bc i was listening to it on repeat while writing this

A few days before the start of the season, Leon and Raihan have an exhibition match. It won’t count as an official challenge for the championship— it’s just something they do for the fans, the sponsors, for themselves.

It’s a closer battle than they’ve ever had. Raihan starts sandstorms, lands attack after attack, perfectly times his Protects and his item usage and his Gigantamax. Despite the low stakes of the match, he’s as relentless as always. There’s something half feral in the way he snarls, bares his teeth, narrows his eyes.

Leon’s victory comes by the grace of a single critical hit.

When it’s all over, they’re both out of breath. The sandstorm dies down as they call their Pokemon back. By the time they walk over to shake in the middle of the pitch, Raihan is composed once again, hands no longer clawed but instead outstretched and holding his Rotom phone ready for a selfie.

Two days later, Leon dreams of the battle. It’s exactly as it was, but this time, Charizard misses his Fire Blast, Duraludon lands a Stone Edge, and it’s all over.

Leon wakes up in his bed in Postwick harder than he’s ever been.

—

Once the Gym Challenge officially begins, Leon doesn’t have time for much of anything except making sure things run smoothly. He assumes the gym leaders are similarly occupied, since he only hears from them through their televised battles and interviews.

Not that he ever really speaks to them much anyways.

In public, Leon is all smiles, hearty laughter, encouraging words. He poses for pictures with fans and sponsors. He and Charizard make constant appearances around the region. He is charming and amiable, and unspeakably lonely.

Leon doesn’t get to do any real battling until the end of the Champion Cup. Meanwhile, his days are filled with never ending tedious obligations.

So Leon trains his Pokemon, makes the press rounds, checks in on Hop as often as he can. He kills time until the Champion Cup arrives and he can feel something again.

—

Raihan is defeated in the Finals.

It’s been years since Leon’s had to battle anyone else in the Championship Match.

By all accounts, he should be excited about the chance to battle someone even stronger than his rival.

He just feels empty.

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t take the Chairman’s word’s seriously.

—

When it’s all said and done, he loses.

He loses for the first time in ten years to a 14-year-old. In hindsight, Leon should have known it was all over the second her Pokeball clicked around the legendary that had knocked him senseless.

The battle wasn’t even close. One minute, he was the strongest Champion Galar had ever seen. The next, it was over.

The feeling of emptiness intensifies.

He’d always known he would have to lose someday. He’s had a decade to deal with that eventuality, and he thought he had come to peace with it.

But he had always assumed it would be to—

Well, he supposes, it doesn’t matter anymore. Galar has a new hero who can take them to new heights. Someone everyone will aspire to be, or to beat. A new goal to surpass.

Leon goes home and stares at the ceiling for hours. He can’t sleep. He just lies awake in bed, until he can’t anymore.

He doesn’t really think about where he’s going. He just climbs on Charizard’s back, and they take off. Leon just needs to be _somewhere else_.

Apparently, somewhere else is outside of Raihan’s apartment.

Leon thanks Charizard, returns him to his Pokeball, and knocks on his rival’s door. After about two minutes, he knocks again. Eventually it swings open to reveal Raihan in his pajamas, still half asleep.

“Lee? It’s 3 in the morning... What are you doing here?”

“Hey. Uh, can I come in?” Leon feels like he’s been in a daze since he lost (and maybe before that), but something about seeing Raihan in Trapinch sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt seems to wake him up. When Raihan steps aside, Leon walks into his apartment, and stops.

He has no idea what he’s doing here.

Raihan pushes the door closed behind them, and turns to face Leon, rubbing his eyes. “You, uh. Doing okay, mate?”

“I understand if you don’t want to be my rival anymore.” The words just burst out of Leon. They both look startled to hear them.

“What?”

Leon pauses. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to say, but once the words are out, he realizes that they’ve been weighing on his mind.

“It’s the job of the Champion to inspire trainers to be the strongest they can be. Now there’s a new Champion, you have someone else to beat. So, I understand if you don’t want to keep battling me.”

Raihan starts to look annoyed. “Did you seriously wake me up for this shite? I’m still zero for ten against you. We’re gonna keep battling until I win.”

Leon frowns. “But what’s the point in wasting your time with me? I’ve been defeated. There’s someone else you have to beat now. Someone stronger.”

“I can’t believe you flew all the way out to Hammerlocke in the middle of the night to say this!” Raihan starts prowling closer to Leon, genuinely angry. Leon takes a step back, only to find himself backed up against a wall. “Battling you makes me a better trainer. I’m not fucking going anywhere and you’d better not be either.”

Leon’s determination starts to falter in the face of Raihan’s outrage. “You shouldn’t bother with me anymore. Not when—”

“Are you out of your mind? You’re my rival.” Raihan jabs a finger into Leon’s chest. “I’ve spent the last decade of my life training to beat _you_. I’ve built teams and strategies all around defeating _you_. For fucks sake, both of my League Cards talk about how obsessed I am with beating you!”

As he gets himself more worked up, he pushes further into Leon’s space. Teeth bared, Raihan shoves at Leon’s shoulder.

“Seriously, what the fuck, mate! You think the only reason I’ve been chasing after you is because I want to be the Champion, or be the one to break your fucking streak?”

Leon feels paralyzed. Distantly, he thinks, I’ve never seen him like this outside of a battle. He can feel Raihan’s chest heaving against his own, can see his nostrils flaring. Can see the electrifying blue of his eyes, mere inches away from his own, not giving up any ground.

Raihan hisses through bared teeth, “The _only_ thing I’ve ever cared about is me and you, and our battles. So until I destroy you, you’re fucking _mine_.”

A beat. Then Raihan seems to realize what he’s said, and how he’s crowded up against Leon. His eyes widen, fervor being replaced by something closer to embarrassment, and he takes a half step back. “You’re my rival, I mean.”

Before Raihan can get any further, Leon’s grabbed onto his shirt. He feels half crazed himself.

He feels like he does when they’re in the middle of a battle that could go either way. He feels balanced on a knife’s edge, heart racing, palms sweaty. Part of his body prepares for a fight or a flight. Another part prepares for something else entirely.

Raihan’s frozen where Leon’s grabbed him. When Leon licks his lips, Raihan’s eyes dart down to follow the movement, before jumping back up to his eyes.

“I thought I loved battling someone who could give me a real challenge. For years, I thought it was the only thing that made me feel like this. But I think.” Leon pauses, breathless. “I think I just love battling you.”

Raihan curses under his breath. His eyes never leave Leon’s face. “Fuck, Leon. You have no idea what it’s like to stand across from you on that pitch. You’re a force of nature. There’s nothing like it.”

Leon’s not sure who moves first, but one second they’re breaths apart, and the next, they’re kissing. Raihan’s hands land on his waist, and he pins him up against the wall. Leon moves his hands from where they’re gripping Raihan’s shirt, and slides them up to his neck, pulling him closer and closer.

One of Raihan’s legs winds up between Leon’s thighs. When it presses against Leon’s already hard cock, Raihan pulls back enough to mutter, “Fucking hell, Lee.”

Leon pulls him back to his mouth, opens it when Raihan starts licking at its entrance. He moans when Raihan pulls him tighter against him and his cock strains harder against Raihan’s thigh. Raihan tilts Leon’s head to the side so he can start mouthing at his neck, leaving a trail of bites and hickeys.

Entirely of their own accord, Leon’s hips start grinding into Raihan’s leg, desperate for friction. He moans at what little relief he finds.

That seems to do it for Raihan. He places his big hands under Leon’s thighs, and pulls him up. Leon wraps his legs around Raihan’s waist, before seeking out his mouth again to kiss.

They stay like that for a minute, Leon held in Raihan’s arms, pushed up against the wall, kissing like the world is gonna end, before Raihan pulls away. “Bed?”

Leon nods, before leaning in for another kiss, and another.

Raihan navigates them to his bedroom, kicking the door open. He dumps Leon on the bed and practically pounces on him. He grins toothily at Leon before ducking his head down to resume nipping at his neck. Leon moans, hands finding their way to grab at his back.

A few hours ago, Leon might have been worried about the marks he knows Raihan is leaving. Now, though, without the title of Champion hanging over his head? It seems unimportant compared to the pleasure of feeling Raihan biting, licking, sucking, kissing.

He wants Raihan’s marks on him, he realizes. Wants to feel the echoes of his touch for days. If Raihan’s own hums of satisfaction into Leon’s skin are any indication, he wants the same.

“Can I?” Raihan murmurs into his neck, pulling at Leon’s shirt. Leon sits up enough to let him pull it over his head. Raihan immediately dives to nibble at Leon’s left collarbone, then moves to take his nipple in his mouth. He alternates working at it with his teeth, then soothing it with kisses and gentle licks. Leon writhes under Raihan’s relentless mouth, and can’t seem to stop the escaping gasps.

“God, you’re sensitive.” Once satisfied with that nipple, Raihan pulls away with one last slow lick. He moves to the other nipple, blowing on it gently, eyes on Leon’s face. Leon tries to muffle his gasp behind a hand, but Raihan quickly pulls his hand away and pins it with a relentless grip against the mattress. “None of that now, love. I want to hear those.” He punctuates the remark with a bite to Leon’s right nipple, and Leon lets out a surprised yelp.

Raihan’s mouth toys with his nipple unrelentingly, as he reaches his other hand up to thumb at the other hard, rosy bud. He plays with Leon’s chest for minutes, alternating sides, and Leon’s gasps and moans grow less and less controlled.

Raihan sits back to admire his handiwork. He pulls off his own shirt, then starts running his hands up and down Leon’s front. He rubs at Leon’s chest, grinning at how Leon melts at his touch.

“I could do this all night,” he tells Leon.

“I can’t,” Leon pants. He lifts up his hips to press his aching cock into where Raihan was sitting over him. Raihan’s grin widens in response. He moves one hand down to play with the waistband of Leon’s sweatpants.

“No? Is there something else you want?” Raihan’s voice is the picture of innocence, while his hands continue to tease him. One hand keeps pinching at his nipples, as he runs his other thumb back and forth under the line of Leon’s sweatpants and briefs. His touch ghosts over the path of hair from Leon’s navel to where it disappears under his pants.

“Rai, please— I need—” He doesn’t care about how desperate he sounds, unable to form sentences.

Raihan exhales loudly before taking mercy on him. He grabs Leon’s pants and briefs, waits for Leon to lift up his hips, and pulls them off in one smooth motion. He wolf-whistles at Leon’s newly freed cock, red and throbbing against his stomach.

Raihan leans down to press a kiss to the tip, before smiling wickedly at Leon.

“You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this,” he says. Before Leon has a chance to respond, he takes him into his mouth. Raihan swallows down almost all of him without hesitating, and holds Leon’s thick cock there, tracing his tongue along the underside. Leon’s mouth hangs open as he grasps at the sheets. He lets out a moan when Raihan starts slowly moving up and down along his cock. When the tip hits the back of Raihan’s throat, he flicks his eyes up towards Leon, watching unblinkingly. The image reminds Leon of the look Raihan gives him when he’s prepared to knock out one of Leon’s team: intense and starved for satisfaction.

Raihan reaches up and takes one of Leon’s hands, placing it on his head. He pulls most of the way off until just the head of Leon’s cock is sitting between his lips. He looks at Leon expectantly. Leon stares back, uncomprehending, until Raihan touches Leon’s hips to pull them upwards. Leon finally gets the idea, and starts slowly fucking his mouth. He groans at the sight of his slick cock running into and out of his rival’s mouth and Raihan’s unyielding gaze on him. He tightens his grip on Raihan’s locs and fucks him harder.

Raihan takes it, never looking away from Leon.

Leon’s not sure how long they’re moving like this, but he starts to feel his orgasm build.

“Wait wait,” he gasps, and pulls Raihan away. “I need you to fuck me.”

Raihan’s eyes widen. “You sure?”

“Rai, please—”

“Okay, okay, hold your Horseas.” Raihan crawls up to press an open mouthed kiss to Leon’s mouth. He leans over to dig through his bedside table, and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He kisses Leon again, then once more, before relocating back down the bed to sit between Leon’s splayed legs.

He pops the bottle of lube open, before pouring a generous amount onto his hands. Raihan presses kisses and nips to the inside of Leon’s thighs, then coats a finger in lube and starts to circle around Leon’s hole. The finger gently presses inside. Leon inhales sharply.

“Doing okay, champ?” Raihan’s other hand rubs soothing circles into his stomach.

“Y-yeah. It’s good.” Leon tries to force himself to relax. “And I’m not the Champion—”

“You are.” Raihan slowly starts to withdraw his finger, then pushes it back in. After a few more pumps, he carefully inserts a second finger. He keeps the pace slow and easy, scissoring his fingers and feeling Leon loosening around him.

“Ready for a third?”

“Rai, I’m not made of glass, you don’t have to—” Raihan pushes a third finger in without warning. “Aaah, fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Raihan replies, grinning cheekily.

Leon manages to roll his eyes. Raihan strokes in and out a few times, watching Leon’s reaction, before his fingers speed up. He begins to curl them upwards, pressing until he finds Leon’s prostate. Leon lets out a long moan, throwing his head back into the pillow. He starts thrusting his hips further onto Raihan’s fingers, and Raihan’s grin widens.

“You know, I used to wonder what you would be like on the bottom after so long at the top. Not sure I would have guessed just how needy you are.”

“I swear, Raihan, if you don’t fuck me—”

Raihan withdraws his fingers. He strips out of his sweatpants and shorts, exposing his hard, long cock. He rolls a condom on, giving himself a few pumps. Raihan smirks at Leon, who’s watching Raihan with wide eyes. He lines himself up with Leon’s entrance, before steadily pushing himself in with a low exhale.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Leon.”

“Y-yeah, Rai, I need a minute.”

“I’ve got you.” Raihan leans down to envelope Leon in his arms while they wait for him to adjust. He turns his head to bury his face in Leon’s neck, pressing kisses to the bruises already forming there.

“Okay,” Leon exhales a minute later. “You can move.”

Slowly, Raihan pulls himself out, then slides back in. He sets a slow, steady pace, careful not to make any abrupt movements. When Leon starts to rock himself back and forth on his cock, Raihan takes that as a sign that he’s ready for more.

“I can’t believe you came here thinking I wouldn’t want you to be my rival anymore,” he growls, pulling out before snapping his hips back in. “Don’t you know I think about you constantly? About battling you, about the way you look when you’re focused entirely on me? You’re mine, Leon, Champion or no.”

Raihan punctuates that remark with a hard thrust aimed for his prostate that has Leon scrabbling for a grip on his back. Raihan nips at his jawline, before pressing his lips to Leon’s mouth.

“I’m always so fucking turned on after we battle,” Raihan murmurs against his lips. “I can’t think about anything except you begging for me, desperate for my cock. Bending you over, giving it to you as hard as I _know_ you can take it.”

“Fuck, Rai. D-don’t stop, please—”

“You’re mine, aren’t you Leon? I don’t give a fuck that someone else beat you. There’s no way that battle felt anything like ours do.” Raihan’s thrusts get harder and harder, and he reaches down to get a grip on Leon’s cock. “I need you to say it, Lee. Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m y-yours, Raihan. I— I need you so bad. I always have.” Leon gasps for air. “Used to think about you finally beating me, me sneaking into your locker room. Begging you to fuck me.”

“Holy h-hell. Leon, you close, mate?”

Leon nods, eyes squeezed closed. Raihan kisses him, then turns his attention to Leon’s cock. He rubs his thumb over the tip, spreading his precum along the head, before starting to pump up and down in time with his thrusts.

“You gonna cum for me, champ? Gonna cum from riding my cock, like the good boy you are?” Leon gasps, and feels his climax building. “How long have you been desperate for my cock like this? To have me fuck your brains out after one of our battles? Make you feel me for days after—”

A hard stroke in, directly to his prostate, has Leon cumming with a gasp. A few more strong thrusts, and Raihan’s own climax takes him with a choked off groan.

Raihan collapses on top of Leon, both out of breath. A moment passes, before Leon tries to push him off.

“You’re too heavy, Rai.”

Reluctantly, Raihan moves to the side. He grabs one of their shirts and half-heartedly wipes them off, before tossing it onto the floor. Then, he throws an arm across Leon’s chest.

They’re both snoring within minutes.

—

Raihan wakes up to sunlight coming in through his window. He blearily rubs his eyes, rolls out of bed, and heads to the bathroom.

He’s about to jump back in bed when he hears a curse coming from down the hall, and the smell of something burning.

Raihan stumbles into his kitchen to see Leon scraping burnt toast over the sink.

Ah, right. Not a dream, then.

Raihan plops down into a stool across from the stove, where Leon seems to be attempting to scramble eggs. Leon looks up at him, embarrassed.

“Please,” Raihan drawls, “Help yourself.”

“I, uh. Wanted to make us breakfast.” Leon pauses ruefully, looking at the mess he’s managed to assemble, then back up at his rival.

“Not much of a cook, then?” Raihan mercifully stands, and moves to take over. Within minutes, he’s managed to salvage most of the meal. Leon butters their (burnt) toast, and holds out plates for Raihan to serve them eggs. They take their food to Raihan’s table, and sit.

They eat silently for a few minutes. Finally, Raihan reaches up to scratch at the back of his head, looking away.

“Listen, about last night. I know we said a lot of things, but nothing has to—”

“Go out with me,” Leon interrupts. Raihan turns back to face him.

“When we’re battling, I feel— I feel alive. And connected to you. I’ve never felt like that before, with anyone else. Except last night.” Leon takes a shuddering breath. “I think you feel it, too.”

“I meant everything I said. And you were right, I _am_ yours. Your rival,” Leon looks resolutely across the table and takes Raihan’s hand. “And more, if you want it.”

Raihan shoots him a nervous grin, “Ah, there’s that Champion confidence I was missing.” His face softens into something more hesitant. “I’d like that, yeah.”

Leon smiles brilliantly at him. Raihan feels like he has to squint to look at him. Then he smirks. Raihan reaches out, presses his thumb into one of the bruises on Leon’s neck.

“So. Was I able to show you a _champion time_?” He laughs at Leon’s blush and eyeroll, before pulling him in for a kiss, then another. And another.

“I don’t know, think I might need a rematch.”

Raihan hums, and pulls Leon into his lap. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely any feedback or constructive criticism would mean the world to me!  
> and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/guitar__shark) for more pokemon nonsense


End file.
